


Devil lust

by All_things_hacy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, The AU no one asked for, Vampire!lucifer is underrated, chloe and dan never date cus idk its easier for this fic🤷♀️, ik ik overused cringy but i wanna test it out🙂, that means that Trixie doesn't exist in this au😔sorry to those who stan her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: "How is it possible that I've gone this far in life without meeting you. "
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Devil lust

This is just a little introduction just to get the story rolling 🙂

Chloe had an odd feeling about this site. The director said it was a fine and quiet place that would be perfect for filming at but that didn't stop the Shivers. 

The location had long been abandoned , archaeologists say for possibly centuries. And yet every step ahead took felt watched. It was definitely there and yet none of her co actors on anyone else on set for that matter seemed bothered. Chloe stood up deciding it was just one of those days, and got smacked full force with a roaring headache. She groaned and placed her palm on her forehead.

Scorching

There was no way she could function like this but calling it quits for the day wasn't an option either. Today was the shoot of the major conflict in her movie and today was the only day the crew could film with good weather. If they missed their chance they'd have to wait another three weeks, delaying the movie. There was no way she was gonna be responsible for that over a simple fever. 

The actress's eyes widened as an idea popped into her head.

" ibuprofen of course!" She facepalmed at her own forgetfulness. "Your slipping decker how could you forget about the ibuprofen in the trailer! " She muttered to herself as she rushed-as fast as her sluggish body would allow- over to her director and Informed him of her dilemma. 

"If it's really too much trouble we could just wait the three weeks Chloe. " "No! I don't want to delay the movie over something that can be fixed with modern medicine I won't be long Sam! , " She yelled already hurrying to her trailer. Busting open the door she tore the room apart. "Where is it, cmon where is it??? " All the movement she was doing wasn't doing her fever any favors either. After about 3 minute of searching she finally sat down, out of breath and sicker than when she started. 

In her fever haze she started to panic. "Where could a bottle of medicine gone? It was right here... I don't loose things that's not me.... It's so hot..... Don't feel well... I.. Should've just let them wait. This isn't good. " As she quickly dropped into unconsciousness she looked up and gazed into two red eyes. 

_"hello **chloe.** "_


End file.
